Her
by Williness
Summary: A year after Midna left, Link and Zelda have grown romantically close. But Link still finds himself in love with the Imp.
1. A Date.

I wouldn't hurt to read my last story WOLF-THING. It adds to this story.

Ch. 1 A Date.

When Link first laid eyes on Zelda, he was not drawn to her. Not her tinted crimson cheeks, not her slim pink lips, not even her silky brown hair that gleamed in the moonlight. But now, as they sat in the outside courtyard in the early morning, he realized what a charmer she was. And her brain, the Triforce of Wisdom told no lie.

It's lovely to have someone around after Midna left. Only Zelda knew what he went through with that imp. She, Zelda, talked with him, she helped him with small problems, she even taught him how to control his maddening of a gift. As he thought about it, he felt his body mutate into that dog. Luckily he suppressed it.

He felt Zelda hand on his leg. Even with her care, he felt a sick corruption, his love for Midna lingered. Link thinks he always loved Midna as a friend, but something about seeing her true form made him fall for her. But time moved on. Link must forget her.

"I think I'm in love with Midna. Even a whole year later." Link quickly admitted.

"Oh! Well, she is formidable even if she can be… difficult. But I do not know anyway into the Twilight nor do I think she wants us there." Zelda said hiding her surprised tone. Link looked down as he grasped Zelda's hand.

"I think I love you too." He said in his head. Thinking how the words would form and sound in his goofy accent. Then she would respond using huge words and formal sentences. She would turn him down softly but sternly. Link felt his confidence sink away into a drain. He let go of her delicate hand.

"Hm?" Zelda watched Link try to hide in his own skin. He was nervous, maybe shy. "What's wrong, do you have something to tell me?"

"Well I," He started until he looked into her eyes like he'd never see them again. "I... eye... your eyes are beautiful." Zelda flickered her eyes as she giggled.

"So are yours!" She moved his hair from his face and gazed at his pupils.

"No," he said bashfully.

"Yes, indeed." Zelda held his hand and sighed.

"Hey, ever been around the castle before?" said hoping to change the subject.

"Not really. I never have the time. Is it well there?"

"I need to show some places!" Link stood up took off his sword and shield and bowed with his hand out. "May I escort you?" Link said trying to mimic her accent.

She giggled (she had so much work to do) then held his hand. Zelda put on her iconic cloak and walked with Link to the town.

Link's malicious plan was to excited Zelda with things he knew well. The town had changed from long ago. But the people hadn't. Zelda and he would bond and hopefully, this corruption that made him love Midna would soon vanish. Zelda had to be his cure.

"Where are we going," she said, muffled, into the scarf.

"Why are you wearing that?" It's a shame, no one will see how fine she is.

"I wouldn't want people to mess up our date. People can be rather unusual when I'm around. They assume I'm cold-hearted or heartless." Zelda must have smiled, but her grin was blinded by a scarf.

"I don't think that of you. Come on. Let's go!"

The wind blew faintly as the town awoken. People soon walked out of their homes into the Center square. They brought their baskets and children, some were in fancy clothes while others wore dirt. Some walked as if they had days to get anywhere. While other people ran like the moon was falling. The Central Square was filled and Link had to navigate through the people of Castle Town. They pushed the two (Friends? Lovers? Who knows?!) and shoved never apologizing. In a few minutes, they made it through.

"I never noticed how unorganized the city was." Zelda took a deep breath as her eyes danced around the different shops. They walked and looked at the overpriced bread and the unwatched flowers until Link yelled,

"Hello, friend! How are you!?" Zelda darted around for the person Link spoke to but no one seemed to be speaking to him.

"Link, who are you talking to?" Link slowly stood.

His lips were glued shut as if he was caught doing something insidious. He joined his arms with Zelda and ran down a few steps to…

 **Telma's Bar.**

"We're here. Now this place is crazy, but since it's morning it should be calm." Link regretted those words as he opened the door. A bottle flew towards Telma's head and smashed against her things.

"That's it. Zukan! Leave!" Telma yelled silencing the whole bar.

"Ah come on, Telly." He started obviously drunk. "This is a bar there is bound to be things goin' on." The man named Zukan tipped around picking up another bottle.

"Don't make me, boy."

"Ah, fuck it! I got places to crash, man. And I ain't-a boy." He slumped over to the door and stopped and stared at Link. He rubbed his eyes cursing himself for drinking. Then he laughed…? Link would have hurt him if Zelda warm hand kept him docile. "Y'know I gotta stop drinking, you look like some kid I used to know. Ha… the kid was crazy turned into a dog. Heh."

"I am that kid." In his unknown **cold** voice.

Faster than light the worthless man called Zukan ran outside without another word.

"I hate him." **Colder.**

"Why?" Link shook his head and walked to Telma.

"Link! My boy! I'm sorry you had to witness that. That man is a pain. He a waste of oxygen. He's always starting fights! " Telma twisted her face.

"It's all right, I was just showing my friend, Zel... uh. Zella! Around!" Telma read right through but let it go.

"Then have a light drink, son! Remember not too much, you are still too young."

"I know Telma, can I have some Beer?" Telma nodded and looked at _Zella._

"Do you have any black rum?"

"Zel... la!" Yelled Link.

"What, I'm 21? You're too young to have a drink at all."

"As long as you can tolerate it, you can have it," Telma said to Link then went back and poured their drinks. Link pulled out his wallet-

"No, Link you are showing me around. The least I can do is pay." He thought it through in seconds.

"Okay!" Link said happily as he put his wallet away. He wasn't even sure if he had enough money.

Telma placed the small cups down. One with clear liquid and the other with a dark one. Zelda's arms moved in her hood then placed a purple rupee down.

"Oh, this is more than I need-"

"It's all right! Keep it, please." Telma thanked Zelda and winked at Link who blushed.

They sat near the shelves of bottles in silence until the question bubbling Zelda mind took over.

 _Zukan? That name is so familiar…_

Zelda glanced at Link and scanned his whole body but kept at his eyes.

 _He looks so lost. It must be his love for Midna. All this time I thought he was done with her and he's... in love. With her... the imp that mocked me when my world was in…_

Zelda felt jealousy creep up on her.

 _Midna is my friend and even though she loathed me at first, she helped save our world. I shouldn't hate her because I can't control my own emotions. That guard used to say, 'jealousy is a sickness.' Wasn't that guards name Zukan_?

"Zukan! I can't believe I forgot! You used to live here in Castle town as a child. Zukan arrested you when you were little for causing a panic then abused you. With a knife, if I can recall well? Then he placed you with a crazy prisoner who almost beat you to death." Zelda's life had some many problems after that, including the death of her parents, she had forgotten about Zukan and what he did. She had forgotten about everything except how much she missed her mother and father.

"He was going to put me in the incinerator. I'm glad your mother came and brought me to you." Link looked down at his cup. "I just wish you were there the other times." He drank the rest.

Zelda's brain processed the madness she heard, and she contained herself from finding Zukan and beating him senseless.

"It happened more than once!?" She grabbed Link's hands as Telma curled her brows, curious.

"It's fine. It was so long ago-"

"No! Things like that can still haunt you in the future. I should talk to him. I am not my mother, I will let poverty eat him alive."

"Zelda," He started and stared at her for moments. Link felt like he couldn't speak. His words were choking him. He wanted to tell her again that he loved her. He especially wanted to say he was fine. Just to ease her. But the words eluded him.

They looked down at their drinks until a familiar group of people walked in.

"Link! My boy... how have you been!" Shad came and hugged Link.

"Oi! How goes it?" Ashei punched Link's shoulder and Link returned the gesture.

"Son, I didn't know you were here! But please let us not distract you-, who's your friend?" Auru pointed at Zelda.

"This is Zella!"

Auru's face twisted and glared at Zelda who tried to hide her face.

"You little scoundrel." He said pulling Zelda away from Link, Shad, and Ashei. "Is this how you treat your old teacher?"

"Auru, you're looking fine. I've missed your teaching."

"What's with the getup?" Auru asked.

"Privacy, I'm on... a date."

"Dating the hero... nice call. Though the menacing cape isn't attractive."

"We aren't dating, not yet. And he's hiding something from me." Auru glanced at Link for a second.

"You've noticed his actions too, huh? What do you think he's hiding? Sadness, abuse, some type of crime?"

"Not sure, I doubt he's hiding a crime, but he needs to trust me before he'll talk. Does Rusl know anything?"

"Only of a man named Zukan. Beat that poor kid- He said Link was terrified of the soldiers... Zukan, that monster… "

"He arrested Link as a child and let him be beaten. Almost killed him. He was here moments ago."

"How did Link take it? Seeing him again?" Auru glanced at Link, troubled.

"Then that's when Ganon turned into a huge beast. He tried to squash me but my wolf- uh- my will is too strong."

"Wow, you're very robust. A gal can only wish to be ya."

"Excellent, good boy, you showed Ganon!" Shad said while Link smiled.

"Well, I have to show Zelda around, bye everybody!" Link grabbed Zelda's hand and ran out the door.

"Did he just say, Zelda?" Shad asked while Auru and Telma laughed.

"Where to now?" Zelda watched Link pick up a dog and point. The two walked across the corner and saw a little girl being harassed by a few kids.

"Hey, Leave her alone!" Link put the dog down and ran towards the well-dressed little girl, Zelda followed.

"Why? She's weird and creepy. My mom says only a demon would love bugs." Link held Agitha and coddled her.

"Well, your mother is wrong. There isn't anything wrong with her. She nice and sweet! Don't hate people just because you don't understand them!" A few of the kids backed off while some held their fists.

"You can't tell me what do, my mom told me the hero is a beast! She's surprised that you were able to do anything!" The kid glared at the hero's tunic and flew off with his buddies. Some other kids apologized to Agitha then ran off.

Zelda smiled at Link. What a hero.

"Are you hurt Agitha?" Link looked around at her and saw a bruise on her arm. And even though her legs were fine Link still picked her up and took her inside.

"Come on Zelda."

The golden bugs made Agitha's room glitter. Zelda thought she was in some fairy tale.

"Agitha... your room is magnificent."

"Thank you, miss. And must I say you remind me of a butterfly."

"Why, thank you. And did you catch all these wonderful bugs by yourself?"

"No, Link did that. He was so supportive." Link sat Agitha on her pink chair as she gripped her wound. "Ow! Why do they have to be so callous!?"

"Here let me." Zelda kneeled next to Agitha's arm and squeezed her hand on the wound. "Link must be a nice boy to help you find all these bugs." Link said nothing. His eyes glared at Zelda's healing hands.

"Oh, yes. He's my knight."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes, I'm a princess! Princesses need valued Knights."

"Can I tell you a secret?" The little girl nodded.

Zelda took off her hood. "I'm Princess Zelda."

"You're- wow! No wonder... you're so pretty!"

"So are you my dear." Zelda and Agitha laughed.

"Thank you for healing me. And thank you Link for saving me."

"No problem. But maybe you should stay with Telma, just for a while-"

"NO! I'm a princess! I must be able to take care of my people!" She extended her hands to her bugs.

"Okay, but please be careful." She nodded.

Link and Zelda we're walking towards the south gates of Hyrule castle.

"Agitha, reminds you of yourself doesn't she?"

Link sat on the stairs and watched the sunset on the mountains of Hyrule.

"Everyone thought I was some... sick monster that deserved to die." Link choked on his words. "Just because I had something in me that was different and unexplainable. I had no one. Just like her…"

"What about Rusl? What does he think?"

"Rusl is oblivious, nobody else in Ordon knows... they... he... they would fear me." Link said recalling horrid memories.

"How do you-!?"

"Because it happened!" Link tore away from Zelda. "When I was trapped as a wolf, Rusl saw me and he left a scar on my face! The other villagers all thought I was a demon…they attacked me! Uli is like my mother and she hid!"

"Only because they didn't know it was you. If they saw... they wouldn't have."

"I don't know, there are only a few Hylians and Humans that aren't scared of me."

Link pulled his legs into his chest.

Zelda looked at Link and slightly frowned.

"Why have you been acting off today? Like in the market you said, 'hi', to somebody, and you avoided saying who it was. And you've been rather timid towards me. Is it your love for Midna? Is it the wolf part of you? Are you having trouble controlling it?"

Link glared at the moon and sighed.

"There are things I am afraid to tell you. I don't want you to... hate me. Or think I'm weak."

"Link I would never!" Zelda grabbed his hand. "I know you love Midna, but I... I love you.

And you saved me." Zelda placed her hands on his face. "How about this, I'll tell you everything about me?"

Link said nothing he was put in a trace with the words 'I love you'.

Zelda began talking about her likes, cake, flowers, knives, and the color red and blue. Then her dislikes, being a puppet, Ganon, death.

"When I was little there were many rebels from the people of Hyrule. The attacks from the Twilight rampaged the world and people lost hope in my parents. They soon killed them... the rebels…" Link, worried, glanced at Zelda. "It was a few months after you left for Ordon. After that, my teacher, Auru, quit his job to join the resistance to stop whoever killed them. My father saved me. He hid me and said never come out until I or your mother come back! Even if the fighting stops stay here! Let's just say I was there for hours."

"I'm sorry, did they ever find them? The assassins?"

"Some who planned the attack. But the person who did it is still missing and at large. And my people have lost hope in me."

"Why?"

"They think my decision to surrender was idiotic and unwise. And since I'm only 21, they think I'm too young to rule. They're probably right." Zelda lowered her eyes.

"I don't think that…" Link held her hand. "I think you're an amazing ruler."

"Thank you... that means much."

They sat in silence for a short minute before Link spoke so feather like Zelda had to lean in.

"When we were in the bar, I said that I wish you were there to heal me other times I was hurt. But the other times... it wasn't Zukan."

"Who was it?" Zelda knew he was recalling memories and Link blankly stared at the night sky.

"My... my... father." Link signed, embarrassed by his secret. "He was so scary and I- hated being a wolf around him. But I couldn't control it. I remember one day... he said... if you don't like this house, then leave. So I left and lived on the streets until Zukan tried to kill me. He was the one who spread lies about me. He told people that I attacked him that he was scared."

"Is he still around? Is that waste of a person still around?" Link said nothing. He gazed at Zelda angered expression. Link closed his eyes and clutched his knees until... Zelda embraced him. "Please tell me it wasn't physical." Zelda fruitlessly begged.

"I'm s-sorry I can't... I can't," Link felt his eyes water as the memories came back. He was lucky he lived with Rusl. Rusl was more than a father than that man. "I think he was sad."

"You… think?"

"He used to come home from... uh... from Telma's Bar, he would cry about Mother and what she did to him." Link's voice cracked but he continued to talk. "Then would hurt me because- because I looked like her." He said as his words were mashed together.

Zelda didn't exactly hear him but she kept listening.

"After he was done he would talk about her. How nice she was… how much he missed her."

"I delighted you trust me enough to tell me, that. But what about the person you said 'hello' to in the market?"

I don't want her to loathe me but I need to tell her this. The wolf is a part of me. Besides, if we start dating... I need her to trust me.

"You know how I can turn into a wolf right? Well, it came with a lot of side effects. Sometimes I can hear better than usual. I have sharp teeth and sharper nails. And I... can communicate with animals."

"So is that what happened?"

"Yup, it was my friend. He is a frog and his name is Kai."

"That's the secret? Link, that's wonderful! Most people would kill to talk to animals."

Link wiped away some tears and laughed.

"They do say amusing things! Once I talked to Epona, and she knew it was me!"

"Really, you mean all those stray cats and dogs you kept picking up, they all said things to you?" Link nodded.

"They all kept talking of you!"

"So animals aren't intimidated of you?"

"No! Well, goats are, but every other animal isn't afraid."

"That's wonderful!"

"It is…"Link stood and grasped Zelda's palm. "Come on. It late let me take you home."

"Wait! Link I want to do this again! I never had so much fun in one day. Especially with you. How about a week from now. Come here at this time. Okay?"

"Of course, Zelda."


	2. Apart

Sorry, it took time.

Ch. 2 Apart.

"Zelda, let me hear this correctly you kissed him!?" Shiki held his breath.

"Yes I did," Zelda said unfazed.

"Zelda! The council said not him. Specifically, not him! He has no land. No money! No power!"

"I know what they said, But it's- it's difficult!"

"Hyrule needs you to marry a prince with wealth. We are in debt! That war with the rebels and then the Twilight… we need another kingdom's support."

"What about me? I love Link. You want me to give away gold for garbage."

"You knew from the beginning that you couldn't date him. You dug your own hole. Besides not all the princes are awful. What about Casimir? He's handsome, bold, smart, and he has cash. His eyes have been on you for some time."

"The kingdom of assassins? Are you delirious?!"

"He didn't murder his father! I'm shocked you would believe rumors."

"Not to be arrogant. But I'm intelligent. All the evidence shows that he killed his father to gain his leadership. Just the way he talks shows he's intentions!"

"Alright, alright. There are more candidates. Come. Let's talk to the council."

The council was rather small. It was four people. Two men and two females. They all sat in the dining room chatting softly.

"Ah Zelda, it's nice to see you this morning. We have great news." Ales, one of the men started. He looked at Ren, a redhead girl.

"We thought you were putting off all the marriage proposals (she was) because you wanted to mingle with that purposeless boy, Link. But your failure to make a decision quickly left the other kingdoms desperate. Many of them raised prices or deals.

"Yes?" Zelda had no plan. She truly didn't want to marry these men.

"The Kingdom of Edan has given us a huge check. With their money, we can bring back Hyrule. All because of that ultimatum you pulled."

"Well, that's…"

"The only thing is," Started the other female. "You have to marry Casimir. Or he won't join kingdoms."

Zelda's body ached. She bled no blood yet she could feel physical pain. The princess was back in her room in tears, panting. Her hands shook not because she knew Casimir was controlling and murderous. She shook because she couldn't be with Link anymore. The guilt overwhelmed her. Tonight, when they would meet. She would have to tell him.

"Ilia! Ilia, wait!" Link came down the path with Epona. Ilia turned and stopped.

"Link! How are you-?"

"I need your help!" Ilia, without hesitation, jumped on Epona.

Link's House.

"I need help making a dress."

"A… dress."

"Yeah! Do you know how to make one?"

"Well, yes. But what do you need a dress for? Certainly, it's not for you."

"No, It's for Zelda! She's always wearing those fancy dresses. I want her to have loose clothes. Something to wear when she wants to relax. Do you think you can do something like that?"

"Yes, I suppose."

The same night Link was waiting in their normal spot. He held the box in his hands. He paced around until…

"Zelda!" He ran towards her. They kissed and Link showed her the box.

"Oh! What's this?" She said trying to sound thrilled.

"A present! I made it! Well, Ilia helped me too."

Zelda timidly took the box. She open and picked up a light blue gown.

"I can't accept this. I don't even deserve this."

"What's wrong? You look like you want to cry."

"Hyrule is in debt. We used every penny to fund the war and barely won. The council wants an alliance with another kingdom to help us. But since we have little to offer. The council offered...me. They want me to marry The Prince of Edan. Prince Casimir. With his help, we can restore Hyrule back to former glory. I have to marry him."

For a moment, as they held hands, Link didn't feel horrid. For a moment…

"O...kay. I understand. You love your people and need to save them. I understand." Link took a deep breath. Zelda let go of his hand and that moment where he felt fine vanished. Then he… was in pain. Physically, like something inside was attacking him.

"I don't want to do this. I- I- really, really don't. I'm sorry I hurt you." She handed him the dress.

"Keep it. Please." Zelda stood and left Link alone.


	3. Casimir

Sorry about the shortness. Creative Writing at my school is taking my writing time. So maybe short chapters are better for now. And please, Leave a review. That's how I learn to write better.

Ch. 3 Casimir.

Zelda's smile was wavering. Casimir would turn around to make an impetuous comment, and she would smile. Even giggle- it was killing her! The host was showing Casimir around the castle. The different rooms, dining rooms, bathrooms and outside in the garden. And Zelda thought of the memories she and Casimir who make here. With that, the energy to smile dissipated.

"Isn't that right, darling?" Again he turned possibly making another daft comment. Zelda grinned at his statement and as he turned his head her smile dropped and Casimir noticed this. He said nothing then but in their room minutes later he spoke.

"You don't like me very much? Do you?" Casimir was sitting on their bed while Zelda was staring out the window.

"I- don't know you. If I act distant- sorry. But I never liked the idea of marrying somebody I don't know."

"It's quite alright. But you, you dislike something about me. I can tell. You may be wise but you-, darling, I can read all the hate you have for me."

"You murdered your father. Or at least… most people think you did."

"I did...after he tried to kill me."

"So killing runs in the family?"

"That's not what happened-! Look, Zelda. I will not kill you if that's what you're worried about. My father tried first that's why he's dead."

Zelda turned back to the window.

"No, that's not it. Is it?" Zelda kept silent. "Do you want to know something very interesting about my people?" Again, silence. "We are mostly the same as humans but some of us are born with this… power. We receive visions. Usually, they are pointless. I might see a mug 2 days before I see it in real life. But a few days ago. I remember I envisioned a person. Dirty blonde hair, a green tunic, and get this a Hylian shield with the same symbols I've seen all around this castle. Who is he?"

"He saved Hyrule. He's the hero."

"Ah. So are you all close?"

"How would you feel if somebody saved your life? Or save your people when all you could do was watch?"

"So it's like that, huh?"

"Why do you care? Casimir?"

"He was drawing a picture of you. I was just curious."

Casimir left Zelda alone near the window as he walked to the courtyard. In the courtyard, many people stopped to stare at him. Some gossiped and some turned away. And there in the alleyway, he saw the boy with the blond hair. He was petting a dog, and in his hand, just like his vision… he had a drawing of Zelda.

"Hello! Aren't you the hero!?" Link looked up shyly and nodded. He placed the picture of Zelda in his pocket.

"Yes, I'm the hero. And you're the Princesses new husband correct? You're very lucky to have her."

"Oh, don't do that. I know you and Zelda were close. She spends all her time missing you. Personally, I don't mind if you all dating in the shadows." Link looked up then back down. "I know you want that."

"It would be wrong."

"Who cares about that? The council forced a 21-year-old girl to marry somebody 8 years older than her for money! You make her happy… do you want to see her again?"

"Yeah, I do." Link sighed in defeat.

"Then do me a favor, Hero."


End file.
